borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thresher
The Thresher is an enemy that appears in Borderlands 2. A stubborn, tentacled creature that varies in many different sizes and colors. Threshers tend to live in soft ground, especially along shores or river beds. Appearance Threshers feature a tall stature with a large, bulbous head perched upon a worm-like body with several long, spindly tentacles emerging from just below the head. They can engage multiple targets at the same time with their many tentacles. Threshers vary in size from several feet long to towering monstrosities. All Threshers are vulnerable to critical hits on the numerous eyes dotting the tops of their heads. Being well-anchored in the ground, Threshers cannot be held by Maya's Phaselock, and will instead take an immediate pulse of damage from it. When slain, Threshers will slip back down into their holes and out of sight. Types Thresher Threshers are the most basic type of threshers. They are only known to appear in the Natural Selection Annex. Oddly enough, despite being the basic enemy type, standard threshers have a more complex attack pattern than the Tadpole, Wormhole, and Feeler Threshers. Not only do they possess a variety of melee attacks, but they often burrow and summon several melee, or ranged-oriented, tentacles which can be killed individually without damaging the thresher. Tadpole Thresher Tadpole Threshers are the youngest type of thresher and are also the weakest. They can attack by flinging small spikes from a pair of tentacles, or lashing at a nearby enemy. They are capable of erupting from the ground, traveling in a long arc to land somewhere else or attack a distant enemy. Like other Threshers, they can burrow through the ground. While burrowing, they are occasionally visible above-ground, and can be attacked at that time; while wholly submerged, they cannot be attacked. Slagged Thresher Slagged Threshers are slightly larger than Tadpole Threshers, and operate very similarly to them. Attacks from a Slagged Thresher may cover a target in Slag. Players cannot inflict Slag upon a Slagged Thresher, and they are resistant to damage from slagged weapons as well. Wormhole Thresher Wormhole Threshers are also slightly larger than Tadpole Threshers. This variant of thresher can summon a gravitational field similar to that of a Singularity Grenade that drags targets towards it. While doing this, Wormhole Threshers deploy a number of spikes all over their bodies, so that the prey being pulled towards them will take constant damage while in contact, until they either break free or weaken the Wormhole Thresher enough that it breaks off its attack. If there is enough distance between it and an enemy, it will fling spikes. In True Vault Hunter Mode, Wormhole Threshers become Black Hole Threshers. Feeler Thresher A somewhat larger variety of thresher, Feeler Threshers attack primarily by driving their tentacles into the ground, sending them burrowing towards their prey and impaling/swiping at them from below. While this makes them substantially slower to attack than Tadpoles, their attack also does significantly more damage and is harder to dodge, as it is a homing attack rather than flying in a set arc. Like most other Threshers, if its target is at a distance, it will fling spikes. Turf Thresher The largest of the standard Threshers, Turf Threshers appear to have manes, possibly made of vegetation or fungus. Where most Threshers attack with only a pair of tentacles, Turf Threshers will deploy a large number of them, each flinging spikes at their targets, or swatting at them if they are nearby. Individual tentacles can be neutralized by shooting a small node roughly halfway along the exposed stalk. Doing so will deal a measure of damage to the Turf Thresher as well. While not usually a major threat individually, Turf Threshers do present a substantial barrier to navigation, and in numbers or when combined with other creatures, their near-incessant barrage of attacks can quickly whittle prey down. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are called Mossmud Threshers. Badasses Badass Pyro Thresher Badass Pyro Threshers are flaming Threshers that are even larger than Turf Threshers, and are one of the toughest non-boss enemies on Pandora. They attack in a similar manner to Turf Threshers, but all with fire-elemental attacks. In addition to powerful flame attacks, the Pyro Thresher generates a Fire Nova everytime it surfaces, which deals massive damage and DoT over a wide radius. They also like to use this attack often, and as such, they are capable of quickly downing players, making them difficult to fight solo. Because they are on fire, they are, of course, also resistant to fire. On True Vault Hunter Mode they are called Super Badass Pyro Threshers. Bosses *Gluttonous Thresher *Old Slappy *Terramorphous the Invincible 2v8rdpk.jpg|Thresher attacking a vehicle BL2 thresher.jpeg See Also Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2